La force que me procure mes sentiments
by Lycka-sama
Summary: Nous sommes après l'Arc Tartaros, Fairy Tail s'est retrouvé après sa dissolution et une nouvelle missions s'impose pour la team Natsu qui invite Luxus à les rejoindre dans leur mission. Effectivement la puissance du dragon slayer de la foudre est devenue impressionnante et sa vision de la guilde a beaucoup changé ce qui le force à accompagner Natsu dans leur mission à Edolas.
1. Prologue

**La force que me procure mes sentiments.**

Cette histoire se passe durant l'arc Tartaros, lorsque Luxus est empoisonné et à deux doigts de la mort en plein champs de bataille. L'histoire est racontée de son point de vu à lui.

Blabla : Et voilà pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de ces derniers temps ! Attention, aucune critique méchante sur mon Luxus, je trouve ce personnage tout simplement génial, j'adore sa personnalité et la façon qu'il a de grandir au fur et à mesure du Manga. J'avoue qu'au début j'ai hésité à le mettre avec Fried mais finalement je préférais Mystogan vu la suite qui a germé dans mon esprit -'. Et surtout je trouve que cette fiction est pour l'instant celle que j'ai le mieux écrite. J'attends beaucoup de reviews ! Et oui je sais que ce chapitre est très court seulement, c'est un prologue !

* * *

J'entends le bruit des combats de toute part, seulement je ne peux me réveiller, comme si une force maintenait mes paupières closes, une force contre laquelle je ne pouvais décidément pas me battre. Et même si je parvenais à finalement ouvrir mes paupières, je ne pourrais rien faire pour aider mes camarades, je sens encore et toujours le poison s'introduire dans mes veines comme un serpent de glace, me faisant souffrir le martyre.

Mais en réalité, je souffre surtout de ne pouvoir aider ma famille, car oui je considère à présent Fairy Tail comme ma famille, en faites je pense l'avoir toujours considérer ainsi dans un recoin de mon cœur, et je voudrai pouvoir protéger cette famille, quitte à y laisser la vie, je ne veux plus jamais que le vieux pleure par ma faute. Seulement j'ai beau vouloir de tout cœur les aider, mes paupières refusent fermement de s'ouvrir, au moins ais-je la joie d'avoir put sauver l'unité Raijin et les villageois du village dans lequel nous nous sommes fait attaqués. Cette unité est composée d'êtres à qui je tiens plus que tout au monde, je ne suis pour autant amoureux d'un de ces membres, il ne faut pas se tromper là-dessus, c'est simplement qu'ils ont toujours été à mes côtés, même dans l'adversité.

Mes pensées ne peuvent s'empêcher de dériver à partir du moment où j'ai pensé au sentiment qu'on nomme l'amour, une belle saloperie d'ailleurs. J'en ai été victime, et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser, ce sentiment ne faisait d'ailleurs que de s'aggraver, me faisant sombrer chaque jour un peu plus dans le désespoir. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai put posséder le corps de l'être aimé. Nous étions tous les deux saouls et je n'étais à l'époque encore qu'un gamin arrogant rêvant à une Fairy Tail différente, et je ne me souviens pas exactement de tous les détails, je ne sais même pas si lui s'en souvient étant donné que je ne l'ai put revu après si ce n'est lorsqu'il est venu m'affronter lors de la Grande Bataille de Fairy Tail, avant que je ne me fasse bannir par le vieux. J'aimerai tellement lui montrer l'homme que je suis devenu, or je sais bel et bien que je n'ai que très peu de chance de le revoir, alors qu'il gouverne Edolas. Après tout quelle idée a bien put me passer par la tête pour que jeune adolescent inconscient que j'étais, je tombe amoureux de Mystogan, Roi d'Edolas.


	2. La force pour faire cette mission

**La force que me procure mes sentiments.**

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Pour cette fiction, je préfère vous prévenir du fait que je répondrais directement aux reviews par messages privés en quelque sorte, au lieu de les mettre ici. Je fais cela de plus en plus souvent et j'aimerais avoir votre avis là-dessus, et oui, je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour les titres -'. Ce chapitre est évidemment plus long que le prologue et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !

**Chapitre 1 : La force pour faire cette mission.**

Natsu et Lucy ont réussis à réunifié la guilde à nouveau, ou presque, il ne manque qu'un seul membre et pas des moindres… Luxus ne réponds pas à l'appel de ses compagnons, le vieux a beau faire comme si ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça, on sent que son inquiétude s'accroit au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, d'ailleurs toute la guilde semble inquiète. Luxus était pourtant au courant du fait que Fairy Tail se réunissait au grand complet, ça, ils en étaient sur, mais malgré cela, il ne répondait pas. Même Guildartz avait fait le déplacement, c'était pour dire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions au fait qu'il ne soit pas là et celle que les mages s'efforçaient d'oublier était que la mort de Luxus était l'une d'elles, malgré le fait qu'en terme de puissance, Luxus ait ce qu'il faute et qu'il sait se défendre. Cette inquiétude se ressentait par le silence de l'attroupement que formaient les mages. Et puis d'un coup, l'on entendit une branche qui se brise, sous des pas inconnus, le vieux est le plus prompt à réagir et dar ses yeux inquiets sur le nouveau venu. Il a du mal à le reconnaitre mais finit par réaliser que c'est bel et bien son petit-fils qui se tient sous ses yeux.

« Luxus…

Il a effectivement énormément changé, ses yeux reflètent un éclat plus mature mais l'on devine également une profonde tristesse malgré le bonheur de revoir sa famille. Il porte toujours sa vielle cape mais ses vêtements sont différents. Son pantalon est à présent noir et fait de cuir, il lui colle à la peau pour que ses déplacements soient plus aisés et il porte comme haut, une chemise blanche qui laisse apparaitre sa peau ainsi qu'une grande cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas un an plus tôt. Sur le visage c'est la même chose, il a également une nouvelle cicatrice près de son éclair et ses cheveux, semblent légèrement plus longs, en faites niveau physique il n'a pas énormément changé, il a d'ailleurs toujours le même casque sur ses oreilles. Seulement son aura est plus adulte et il dégage une puissance comparable à celle de Guildartz, il a même l'air légèrement plus fort que ce dernier.

\- Désolé pour le retard, l'on m'a retenu.

Le maitre de guilde hoche la tête à l'intention du dragon slayer de la foudre, laissant échapper une dernière phrase avant que l'unité Raijin prenne d'assaut son petit-fils.

\- Ce n'est rien, tant que tu es de retour, seulement j'aurais à te parler plus tard.

Et sur ce, tout Fairy Tail se détends et commence à reprendre son train-train habituel. Les mages finissent par commencer à reconstruire la guilde après plusieurs jours de réjouissances. Ainsi le maitre ne cherche plus à contacter Luxus avant que la reconstruction soit achevée et qu'il ne puisse l'accueillir dans son bureau, lui, et l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail s'est à dire Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Happy et Charuru et à cette occasion Gajeel. Ils n'étaient effectivement toujours pas partis en mission contrairement aux autres mages.

\- J'ai à vous parler d'une affaire importante. Je vais en faites vous envoyez en mission, seulement je souhaite que Luxus vous accompagne étant le plus fort mage de la guilde qui est toujours à Magnolia, ainsi que Gajeel puisqu'il est comme vous le savez tous un dragon slayer. Cette mission consiste à se rendre à Edolas, là où vous allez devoir prêter votre aide à Mystogan pour repousser certains mages qui mettent en péril la paix qui a été instauré là-bas. Et aussi, Mystogan ne sait pas encore que j'ai décidé d'envoyer Lucius et Gajeel en renfort, je préfère vous prévenir.

-On va pouvoir s'éclater ! Et puis on pourra revoir Mystogan !

S'écrie Natsu, vite rejoint par ses camarades.

\- Et toi Luxus ?

Demande, le maitre, attendant visiblement avec impatience sa réponse.

\- J'accepte la mission, après tout je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Très bien dans ce cas vous pouvez tous partir, sauf toi Luxus.

Ils quittent donc tous la pièce sauf le mage de foudre, qui regarde Makarof en haussant un sourcil, il reçoit bien vite une réponse à ses interrogations muettes.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du conseil qui m'a inquiété, il me prévenait que tu étais allé rendre visite à Ivan et que tu en étais sortit furibond, en sortant des absurdités comme quoi tu allais retrouver Zeref. Je veux tout savoir, en espérant que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises irrécupérables.

\- Je suis effectivement allé voir mon père dans les prisons, et j'ai longuement parlé avec lui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu saches ce que nous nous sommes dits seulement crois-moi, ce salaud est irrécupérable. Et je suis aussi allé à la recherche de Zeref, suite à cette discussion. J'ai trouvé ce dernier et je peux te dire que Natsu est encore loin de pouvoir le battre.

\- Mais tu es inconscient ma parole ! Zeref est le plus grand mage noire de tout les temps, tu cherches donc tant que ça à te faire tuer ?

\- Non j'avais seulement besoin d'un sort qu'il n'a pas put me procurer, d'ailleurs les seules choses qu'il a put me procurer sont des menaces et des cicatrices.

\- Luxus, quel est ce sort ?

\- Un sort d'oublie, oublier est peut-être pour les lâches, mais il y a des fois où seulement ça marche. Et puis Mest n'était pas d'accord pour me le confier et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le menacer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, le fait que tu m'envoies l'aider le prouve.

\- Mystogan… Et ton père également n'est-ce pas, quelle est la cicatrice fait par Ivan ?

\- Celle au visage.

Makarof inspecte la cicatrice du mage de ses yeux et émet un profond soupir, le pouvoir de l'amour sur son petit-fils est impressionnant et il se doute également que la cause de la tristesse de Luxus est aussi du à son fils.

\- Je ne te punirais pas pour cet éclat d'inconscience, seulement tu sais très bien qu'oublier ne te servirais à rien alors, ne penses plus à cette idée stupide. Vas les aider à Edolas et essaye de te remettre de ce qu'a du te dire Ivan.

\- Je comptais bien le faire. Merci…

Et il sortit du bureau pour se retrouver nez à nez à une Lucy surprise.

\- Que fais-tu l'as ? Tu ne nous espionnais pas tout de même ?

La jeune mage rougit et regarde ailleurs, gênée, n'osant pas affronter le regard du dragon slayer de la foudre.

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais venue te prévenir qu'on se rejoignait demain matin à 8 heures à la guilde mais j'ai entendu des voix, et puis…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, qu'as-tu entendu ?

\- La partie sur Ivan et Mystogan.

\- Très bien, alors pas un mot de cela à qui que ce soit.

La blonde affirme d'un hochement de tête. Luxus pousse un profond soupir avant de laisser la blonde là, il ne lui en voulait pas, seulement, il ne voulait pas en parler, raison pour laquelle il alla directement préparer ses affaires et se coucher pour se retrouver le lendemain matin devant la guilde, indécis, un sac à dos en bandoulière sur ses épaules. Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix, il avait dit au vieux qu'ils les accompagneraient à Edolas, il se devait d'y aller. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner Natsu et les autres seuls, pas encore, même si ça signifiait de revoir Mystogan. Evidemment ses camarades de mission étaient quand à eux très enthousiaste, sauf peut-être Lucy, qui lui offrait un léger sourire comme pour le soutenir, il ne le lui avouerait surement pas, mais cela le touchait énormément. Ils n'eurent cependant pas plus le temps de réfléchir, car ils furent soudainement envoyés à Edolas par Magie. Rien de surprenant si ce n'est qu'ils arrivèrent en plein champs de bataille, avec un énorme dragon au dessus d'eux.

\- Ecartez-vous !

La personne leur ayant crié cela n'eut pas le loisir de se répéter car déjà Luxus avait embarqué Natsu, Lucy et Wendy, laissant Grey, Erza, Gajeel et les exceeds les suivre, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de firent, leurs expériences avec les dragons leur ayant prouvés qu'il ne fallait pas les prendre à la légère contrairement à ce que faisait Natsu, ce dernier essayait d'ailleurs de se dégager de Luxus en vain. Arriver au niveau de ce qui semblait être l'armée d'Edolas, Luxus s'arrêta enfin et balança le chasseur de dragon au sol avant de poser plus doucement Lucy et Wendy. Si tôt cela fait, il confia leur garde à Erza, lui demandant de se renseigner sur la situation pendant qu'il allait aider la personne qui avait eut la bonté de les prévenir du colossal dragon qui se trouvait derrière eux à leur arrivée. Se frayant parmi les soldats d'Edolas, il arriva en première ligne et trouva rapidement la chevelure bleue qu'il savait bien qu'il allait trouver ici. Il choisit de ne pas faire de manière et assomma rapidement le prince d'Edolas, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir avant d'avoir eut une explication concernant leur mission, en faites il n'allait pas le laisser mourir tout court. Pris par surprise Mystogan se retrouver à présent sur ses épaules et il l'entraina en courant vers l'emplacement où il avait laissé Erza et les autres. Luxus fut soulagé de les retrouver au même endroit et y posa délicatement son fardeau, avant que Wendy ne le réveille patiemment, avec douceur. L'assommé émergea doucement et se retrouva rapidement devant sept regard interrogateur et joyeux pour la plupart. Ils n'étaient que sept à entouré le prince pour la simple et bonne raison que le dragon slayer de la foudre s'était mit légèrement en retrait, vite rejoint par Lucy qui lui offrait son soutient morale mais qui avait prit soin de ne pas dire un mot. Luxus était quand à lui bel et bien chamboulé, le cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il vu les yeux de l'être aimé s'ouvrir doucement. Il pouvait enfin le voir après plus de neuf ans, et tous ses espoirs furent vite réduits en miettes quand il réalisa qu'il était toujours autant amoureux de Mystogan.


	3. La force pour te faire face

**La force que me procure mes sentiments.**

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Pour cette fois-ci, je suis vraiment très en retard, ça fait quelques temps maintenant que je n'ai plus rien poster : j'avais besoin d'un break en quelque sorte. Mais je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre et pleins de nouvelles fictions Harry Potter à venir… :3

**Chapitre 3 : La force pour te faire face.**

_Serrant la main de Lucy qu'il avait entre temps récupérer dans la sienne, il choisit d'attendre d'entendre la voix du fameux roi avant de faire une chose pour laquelle il avait du talent : fuir. _

« Natsu ? Que s'est-il passer ? Vous veniez d'arriver en même temps que le dragon commençait à s'énerver, je vous ais dit de vous écartez mais après cela c'est le trou noir. Et puis vous faites quoi ici ? »

_Rassuré, Luxus fit signe à Lucy qu'il s'éclipsait avant que Mystogan ne remarque sa présence. Ainsi sous un soupir de la jeune mage blonde, il se retourna et choisit de se diriger vers le front, où était le dragon. Un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, cela lui permettrait de ne plus penser et peut-être qu'après il aura le courage de faire face au bleuté. _

_Se frayant un chemin entre les soldats, il se trouva à faire face aux énormes pattes du monstre. S'agenouillant avec le plus grand sang-froid, sans faire attention aux événements se passant autour de lui, il posa la paume de sa main sur le sol et, entouré des cris ambiants des soldats, il se concentra. Faisant passer toute sa magie à travers son corps, il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à être à une puissance plus que considérable, en même temps avec le dragon qui le prenait pour un amuse-gueule il avait plutôt intérêt à être rapide. Rapidement donc, des éclairs se mirent à longer le sol tel des serpents jaunes, le long du dragon avant de finalement enfermer le dragon dans un cercle d'électricité, fameux ennemi qui prit l'attaque de plein fouet. L'électricité passant dans tout son corps, cela ne suffit cependant pas pour l'éliminer et Luxus ne fut donc pas surpris de voir arriver près de lui un de ses compagnons : Erza. Qui, lui souriant, mit son armure du purgatoire quelque peu amélioré. Cette fille faisait vraiment peur des fois… Se regardant, ils se mirent d'accord, et unissant leurs mains, réalisèrent un unison raid. Ainsi, un éclair à pleine puissance, autour du quel des épées tournaient à pleine vitesse entourées d'une aura rouge vint assommer brutalement le dragon, qui ne put résister à cet amas de puissance pure dirigé sur lui. Une fois cela fait, les deux mages plus qu'impressionnants échangèrent un regard satisfaits._

« Après cela je penses que tu mérites amplement ton fraisier.

\- Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment Luxus ?

\- Prends le comme tu souhaites le prendre, je ne fais pas le difficile sur mes paroles. »

_Puis, ils se rendirent rapidement compte, vu les explosions de joie autour d'eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde et que tout les soldats qui les entouraient étaient plus que ravis de leurs prouesses. Se laissant quelque peu acclamer, ils finirent tout les deux par essayer de_ _se frayer un chemin dans la foule, espérant retrouver leurs compagnons. Erza expliquant sur le chemin à Luxus qu'elle avait dut assommer Natsu, Gajeel et Mystogan pour éviter qu'ils ne la suivent, étant donné qu'elle savait que malgré le fait que Luxus avait beaucoup changé pour la guilde, il aimait pourtant toujours travaillé en solo ou alors pas en grand nombre. Luxus la remerciant pour son attention, fit remarquer à Erza qu'il n'avait pas un excellent sens de l'orientation, et sur ce les deux compères réalisant qu'ils avaient tout deux un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, paniquèrent. Sachant que malgré son odorat développé Wendy ne pourrait pas les retrouver dans la foule…_

**Du coté de l'autre groupe.**

_Traversant enfin les brumes de l'inconscience dans laquelle ils avaient plongé grâce au fabuleux coup de poing d'Erza, Mystogan, Natsu et Gajeel sortirent des vapes. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, personne ne résiste à Titania… _

« Erza vous avait dit qu'elle règlerait le compte du dragon seule.

_Dès qu'ils furent à peu près remis, Gajeel se levant et râlant contre cette foutue mage, Natsu énervée de ne pas avoir put se battre et Mystogan regardant tout autour de lui, la voix de Wendy retentit, moins douce que d'habitude._

\- Si vous ne vouliez pas vous recevoir un coup de poing vous n'aviez qu'à écoutez pour une fois !

_Mais évidemment celle de Lucy n'était pas douce du tout en cet instant, elle aussi s'était inquiétée pour son amie de toujours et le mage de foudre avec lequel elle partageait une nouvelle complicité, ça ne l'avait pas empêché pour autant d'obéir à la mage._

\- Mais malgré sa force, Erza ne parviendrait jamais à parvenir à bout d'un dragon seul, elle s'est jeter dans une mort certaine ! Il faut aller la secourir !

_Seulement Mystogan, lui ignorait tout de la présence de Luxus qu'il n'avait pas encore put voir et dont personne ne l'avait informé pour ne pas attiré les foudres de ce dernier _(non ce n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mot -') _…_

\- Elle n'est pas seule tu sais…

_Cette fois-ci ce fut la jeune dragon slayer qui lui répondit._

\- Et alors ? Même à deux ils ne peuvent pas battre un monstre de cette envergure, désolé pour toi Natsu mais là ce dragon-ci n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Qui était la personne qui l'accompagnait ? A moins que ce soit Gildartz, elle n'avait aucune chance ou presque de s'en sortir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Gildartz. Nous t'expliquerons tout à l'heure, toujours est-il que je pense que vu la foule en délire il est plus probable qu'il se soit perdus que le fait qu'il se soit fait dévorer.

_La mage blonde ayant prit la parole et s'étant aperçut que les deux autre dragons slayer étaient bel et bien près à lever le camp sans tarder pour retrouver les deux autres, tendit la main au_ _jeune roi pour l'aider à se relever, ce dernier accepta la main tendu et suivit la jeune constellationniste qui avait pris la main quand elle expliqua qu'ils allaient trouver les deux autres avant d'accepter la proposition d'hébergement de Mystogan et se reposer du voyage. Ainsi ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Lucy, Mystogan, Gajeel et Lily dans l'un et Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Charles dans l'autre. Le premier groupe se dirigeant dans une direction et le deuxième dans une autre avec comme instruction de se retrouver devant le palais dans deux heures. Cela dit, le premier groupe s'engouffra dans la foule pendant que le deuxième essayait de voir si le duo n'était pas aller dans la ville. Après deux heure infructueuse de recherche pour les deux groupes, Natsu et Wendy grâce à leur odorat et des bruits qu'ils percevaient trouvèrent semble-t-il une piste et s'élancèrent dans la ville en courant, pour finir par s'arrêter net dans un petite rue commerçante en entendant le bruit familier d'un combat. Ecarquillant les yeux, ils virent qu'au lieu de les chercher également l'autre groupe était entrain de se battre amicalement et de voir leurs améliorations respectives en plein milieu de la ville. Natsu ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la perspective d'une revanche contre Luxus et Erza s'élança rejoindre le combat sous le soupir exaspéré de Charles et Wendy tendit qu'Happy encourageait son ami. Après plusieurs minutes de combat et après que Erza et Luxus eurent mis hors d'état de nuire Natsu qui face à eux ne faisaient pas face, ils entendirent au loin un hurlement de rage venant de Lucy, qui se rua vers les combattants, Mystogan, Gajeel et Lily essayant de la suivre tant bien que mal._

« Espèces d'abrutis ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous, je pensais que tu serais plus responsable que cela Erza, vraiment je suis déçu…

_A les voir ainsi, Erza se faisant réprimander par Lucy on ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux en se rappelant qu'Erza était une des seules à savoir tenir en laisse Grey et Natsu…_

\- Je suis désolée Lucy, vraiment, je n'ai pas put résister quand il m'a proposé un combat.

\- Mouai ça va pour toi. Mais Luxus sérieusement espèce d'abrutit, j'ai crut pendant un instant que tu t'étais volontairement jeté dans la bouche de ce monstre ! Tu es un parfait idiot ! Maintenant va t'excuser auprès des autres sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien !

_Le mage blond regarda son amie avec un petit sourire contrit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer le gros dur avec Lucy. Il se tourna donc vers ses nakamas et leur servit un piteux :_

\- Désolé…

_Qui sembla satisfaire Lucy. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent tous une voix interrogative s'adresser à Luxus._

\- Drear ?


End file.
